Amethyst's Eevee
|shiny = No|trainer = Amethyst|gender = Female|debut = The PAL Chronicles, Chapter 3|chaptercaught = The PAL Chronicles, Chapter 5|caughtwhere = Battle Arena (FS only)|location = With Amethyst|ability = Anticipation}}Amethyst's Eevee is a -type Pokémon (unwillingly) caught by Amethyst and one of her latest addition. Ever since, Eevee would often be seen with Amethyst, whether in her arms or sitting on her shoulder. She was stated to be smaller than the normal size Eevee usually were, leaving the PAL Elite members to deduce she was a baby Pokémon who just hatched from an Egg. History In FS, Eevee was first seen being captured by two poachers, bruised and somewhere near death, until Amethyst stepped in and killed them with her Ice Manipulation. She healed Eevee, and placed her in a garden that would cater to her basic needs and plenty of other wild Pokémon to play with, and somehow, Eevee managed to follow her all the way to Aquamarine's Style, where she had to prepare for the PAL Contest, and snuck into her bag after the Contest ended. The next day, Amethyst tried to put her back, but Eevee followed her like a magnet and clung to her leg at one point. Amethyst gave up, and Eevee licked her enthusiastically. She was caught by Amethyst after her tag match, and ever since, was seen with her even as Dragon Princess. In the AV, she was caught off screen by Amethyst. Personality Eevee is an extremely clingy Pokémon, always clinging to Amethyst, and refusing to return to her Pokéball, most likely because she saw Amethyst as her parent. Although she was new, she wanted to be as close as Amethyst was to Skitty, as she had shown envy when she allowed Skitty to hop on her shoulder in FS. She is extremely affectionate towards her trainer, which can be seen in when she often nuzzled herself against her owner whenever she could. As expected of a baby Pokémon, she has a child-like mindset, and has a playful personality, often seen playing in her appearances. Eevee does not seem to be fazed by Amethyst and her Pokémon's dark psychology for some reason. She can also be choosy, as seen when she decided she'd have Amethyst as her trainer and no one else, and attacked people who wanted to catch her. She also likes to gnaw on things, proven when she chewed on Lance's cape and the hem of Amethyst's hospital gown in the FS. She treats whatever she sees as toys, as shown when she snatched a picture of Lance's aunt, thinking it was some card toy, and has the tendency to search anywhere for toys to play with, proven when she burrowed her way into a paper bag looking for something to play with. In the AV, she was shown to have a passion for dance, liking to perform her moves on a stage-like rock prior to her capture. She only performed alone away from others, though she did dream of performing on a big stage. She also seemed to have a liking for sweet things, as she had stolen Amethyst's Poképuffs. Her interest of performing was sparked by Amethyst's exhibition Appeal at the PAL Contest, casing her to try to convince Amethyst to be her trainer so her dreams of performing on stage could come true. Due to the fact that she managed to survive by herself prior to her capture ever since she hatched, she has full confidence of herself. Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Eeveelutions